burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Big Surf Island (location)
Size BSI is supposed to be "almost as big as Downtown Paradise". I wonder if this is true as BSI has more jumps, smashes and billboards. Or are the discoverables more densly spread? My thoughts are to change the article so it reads "Speculated to be of a similar size to Downtown Paradise" Smudger13talk 15:36, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Ignore thatSmudger13talk 17:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Infobox The entrance to BSI shouldn't be deleted. It shows what the island looks like. Also, the image for the infobox needs to be of BSI, such as http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Island_Screenshot01.png Thirdly, I hate the space on the left, so Im gonna move the island mockup down and make it smaller. Smudger13talk 16:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Sub headers Like this one One day all of those sub headers will have their own articles, or be merged into one article. Lets wait till the islad comes out before we do that, ehh. Smudger13talk 17:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) KonigCCX, the information you submitted is incorrect You seem to be convinced that the Ski Jump is a mega jump leading through the Perren's Point lighthouse, as I corrected it and you changed it back without asking why. I'm afraid you have the wrong idea - the Crash TV Ski Jump has nothing to do with the Perren's Point Lighthouse. The trophy is for jumping the Crash TV Ski Jump. I will have to correct this information once again, and if you have a problem with that leave a message here.--Pobsta 11:52, 29 May 2009 (UTC) (Actually I know what I did now.) Earlier when I was trying to add images to the Article you kept changing things, so I just copy & pasted the whole thing because I kept getting frustrated because it wouldn't submit. Again, I know they're two separate things, I just didn't notice I messed up your edit. KonigCCX 11:56, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for sorting that out. I will try to keep my changes to a minimum in the future.--Pobsta 12:00, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Remember, the preview button is your friend! Island References Here's a cool list of people that may have inspired the island's buildings. I was going to post this once I got word on the Island gallery I mentioned before. :\ Cool, where did he find the pictures? --Pobsta 13:52, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Again, they're all from Criterion. I believe all he did was change the html code to get them. Any use for an extra location map? Hi, I just fashioned a Sub District map from the one on the Criterion Games website. Is this okay? I thought the article could do with a map showing this, bit I wasn't sure. I didn't want to edit it in if it wasn't neccessary. I got another with a white background if it's better? -- JacktonChat! 18:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Can you upload a .PNG version with a transparent background? Also, can you round of the jaggies? ::Why is Criterion calling the island "Big Surf Island" when above the mini map it clearly says Paradise Keys. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 23:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::The real-world Florida Keys are composed of separate islands. Perhaps Big Surf is the first in a chain of "Paradise Keys"? ::::No Paradise Keys is a sub-district like Downtown & Harbor Town. I think CG forgot to change the name of the Island cause Paradise Keys was the old name but I hope your theroy is correct[[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 00:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Okays, I've gots a transparent version, so I replaced the old one. It's still a bit rough so I'll work on it. By the way, about the "Keys" thing. Merely speculation, but I reckon we'll get some other sort of island at some point. The map has a huge empty area of sea in the south-east corner now that would be perfect for another expansion. Thus, Paradise Keys, as exlonox suggested. '''Edit': OK, I seriously suck at using Photoshop, I can't seem to do it right. That'll do for now... o_0.-- JacktonChat! 12:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm currently tweaking the map. Bear with me. :::::I always hoped they'd do an expansion north of the country club. There seems to be stuff there already... But there is also room to expand along the coast line in the very most south westerly point of the map. ::::::What "stuff" are you referring to? :::::::Like a long stretch of coast with beaces ect Additional Map If anyone could whip up a map of BSI with streets labeled, that would be amazing. :It'd be nice if we had a map for the rest of the city with streets names, but all we have is an outdated tropical version of the map that criterion made. Babadingldoo 17:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Island Lighting I'm glad lighting to the streets from lamps & signs, something that should have been done to rest of Paradise. The problem is, whenever it is daytime on the island, the lights won't turn off like they're supposed to. They work just fine at night, but the green signs that light some of the roads the roads do not shine off of your car (or rider) when you roll past them. The street lamps on BSI are the same way, but what's more is that even though they shine a light on the road, they're not lit when you view them up close. :Wow, no thoughts on this? Article Main Images I think the infobox image should be changed. It's kind of depressing and lifeless, partly because it is an image of the island's early development. Image Choices *Candidate 1 *Candidate 2 *Candidate 3 *Candidate 4 *Candidate 5 *Candidate 6 *Candidate 7 *Candidate 8 *Candidate 9 *Candidate 10 My choices are between image 1 & 5, you've got to love the island hotels. :Just pick one and do it. =p You're right, any one of these would be better. ::(grumble grumble) Just giving everyone a chance to decide so there are no complaints on the image. :P Secret Messages I like the messages table, Babs! Do you have a means of getting the images, or do you need someone else to capture them? :Lol, you're on it. ::Maybe this warrants its own article, it strays a bit too far off of a regular district article, and the table is huge which looks a bit odd too me! I'd say we set up Big Surf Island Easter Eggs or something else and move that large table there. It can be more easily read and lightens the district article. :::btw guys, I created a forum topic, so this talk page doesn't get crouded with discussions about one section of the article. :::About the images; my mom owns a camera, but the SD card is HC, and I think my computer is too old to read them, because I put it in and it doesn't show up in My Computer. I would have to find some other way to get the pictures off, like use my dad's computer then transfer them over to mine, or buy a usb plugin that reads HC. :::And I don't think something as small as hidden messages deserves it's own article, like sub-distracts. ::::I do, I'm sorry but I find that the table -well made I'll give you that- looks wrong among the rest of the text. But what do others think? That nickname for the Inspiral Tower I really think you should let that nickname for the Inspiral pass into oblivion rather than re-edit it back into the article. It means 'c**k-licking' as you may or may not have been aware of beforehand, and whether you're into that sort of activity or not it shouldn't be on the wiki page. Seriously, if you like to imagine that your spirals up the tower are a metaphor for something else that's up to you but why not keep the pages family-friendly at least... :If that is the true translation I'm glad you mentioned (and removed) it. I'm very curious as to who originally put the word there. ::Thank you DreymaR for your heads up, I wasn't sure about that nickname myself. I'm still unsure of the translation, what language was this word in? We're deeply sorry if we have offended you, we weren't aware of the meaning of the word. As for the person who edited the name, it was an UNREGISTERED user who is NOT part of this community, he edited the page at its very early beginnings. I myself wasn't administrator back then and didn't take knowledge of the edit. The culprit's original edit can be found here. :::Burnopedia fail. Apologies.